Centrifugal separators of the abovementioned kind are often used for cleaning gases of the solid and/or liquid particles contained in them. A problem which may arise in operating these separators is that a build-up of particles develops on the rotating and fixed components of the separator. Liquid particles too can dry in and leave residues. The problem of build-up and deposits can be a serious one in centrifuges in which the sedimentation members are in the form of conical plate or disc elements stacked tightly on top of one another. In these centrifuges, it is desired to have the disc surface oriented as far as possible at right angles to the G forces in order to achieve the highest possible efficiency of cleaning. In this case, however, it is difficult for the particles to slide off the disc surface. The receiving space in the housing surrounding the rotor can also be difficult to clean of remaining collections of particles.